The Gauntlet
The Gauntlet is a recurring universal challenge on Canada's Smartest Person. It is the second universal challenge ever introduced and the fourteenth challenge ever introduced. Description The Gauntlet is a high-pressure multiple intelligence obstacle course. It begins with a visual test, Shapely, where competitors must fit a series of shapes together and into their proper slots. Then, it's on to Music Box where they must play back a melody that becomes increasingly difficult. Next is Sliders, a test of logical smarts where competitors must slide the pieces to clear a path for the red brick to exit the maze. After that, it's Ball Balance, which requires physical intelligence to balance three balls on a hoop and deliver them over the seesaw and into the cylinder. Finally, Broken Middles calls on their linguistic intelligence to choose the correct tiles to complete the words so they can make a mad dash for the finish and launch themselves into the season finale.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2535618049 (1:23:28) Episode 101 The Gauntlet was the sole universal challenge and the sixth and final challenge overall. Jessi Cruickshank reminded the two contestants, Roselyn Kelada-Sedra and Albert Tam, that the winner of the challenge would advance to the finale. Jeff Douglas explained to the viewers the instructions and how they could participate in the challenge, by predicting who between Roselyn and Albert would win, on the Canada's Smartest Person app. 71% of the participants predicted that Albert would win and 26% of the participants predicted that Albert would win. At the visual section, Shapely, Albert filled all ten of his slots first and thus obtained a head start at the musical section. By this time, Roselyn had filled four of her slots and was attempting to fill a fifth. The four sequences at the musical section, Music Box, were do-ré-mi-do*, do-ré-mi-do*-si-la, do-ré-mi-do*-si-la-fa, and do-ré-mi-do*-si-la-fa-sol.An asterisk signifies that the given musical note was an octave higher than the same musical note without an asterisk. It took Albert two attempts to play back the second sequence correctly, but the rest of his performance at the musical section was flawless as he played the third sequence correctly on his first attempt and then the fourth sequence correctly on his first attempt. By the time Albert had arrived at the logical section, Roselyn had finished filling her sixth slot at the visual section. As Albert was moving the bricks at the logical section, Sliders, Roselyn filled her last slot at the visual section and proceeded to the musical section. As Roselyn finished listening to the first sequence at the musical section and played back an incorrect sequence on her first attempt, Albert finished the puzzle at the logical section and proceeded to the physical section. On his first attempt at the physical section, Ball Balance, Albert failed to get the first ball on his hoop. As he went to pick up the ball, Roselyn correctly played back the fourth sequence at the musical section, having not made any more mistakes, and proceeded to the logical section. As Roselyn was moving the bricks at the logical section, Albert cautiously crossed his seesaw with all three balls on his hoop and placed them in his cylinder, thus succeeding on his second attempt at the physical section. He then proceeded to the linguistic section. The eight nine-letter words at the linguistic section, Broken Middles, from bottom to top, were 'phy'sic'ian', 'hon'eyb'ees', 'alc'hem'ist', 'zuc'chi'nis', 'lat'era'lly', 'car'tri'dge', 'syn'dic'ate', and 'min'usc'ule'.The bold font in the middle of the words represent the correct tiles that the contestants had to use in order to complete the words. Upon completion, Albert hit the buzzer, finishing the challenge and securing the first spot in the season finale. Roselyn stopped at the logical section.https://www.cbc.ca/player/play/2535618049 (1:23:15) Notes References Category:Season 1 Category:Challenges